My boy
by HitsugayaYuki11
Summary: Lucy is a student at an idol high school who dreams of becoming a famous singer. At school, she gets a new roommate, Natsuki, a pretty female model. What will happen when Lucy knows who actually Natsuki is? NaLu. Grammar sucks. review please.
1. Chapter 1

**My boy**

**Summary :**

Lucy is a student at an idol high school who dreams of becoming a famous singer. At school, she gets a new roommate, Natsuki, a pretty female model. What will happen when Lucy knows who actually Natsuki is?

**Pairing : NaLu.**

**Warning : Grammar sucks.**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy.**

**Chapter 1 : A new roommate**

Lucy walked to the main stage. She grabbed her microphone tightly as her name was called by MC. The concert became so loud when she stood up on the center of the stage. She waved her hand to her fans.

"Lucy! Lucy!" Soon, the concert was full by her name. Lucy smiled nervously. Being a famous singer is hard than she expected. She gulped and opened her mouth, ready for singing.

A sweet tone came out from her mouth. People closed their eyes, enjoying the song. She sang passionately. Suddenly, she heard someone was calling her.

"Lu-chan! Lu-chan!"

Lucy opened her eyes. She raised her head, staring at her best friend. She yawned. "What?"

"Don't 'what' at me!" Levy said. "You'd been asleep for two hours and it's time for go home"

"What do you mean?"

"The library is going to close and you still in here!" Levy said as she pointed to the clock. It was 18:10. Lucy laughed nervously. She sighed in relief. Fortunately, Levy came otherwise she'll be locked up in the library. Levy grabbed her roommate's hand. "Come on. We need to leave"

Lucy nodded. She and Levy walked to the door, leaving the library.

Xxx

Being a famous singer is Lucy's dream since she was a little. She loves singing. Her mom was a great singer but she died in illness. Ever since that, Lucy stopped singing. Her father send her to an idol high school, Fairy tail high school, hoping that her daughter will continue singing. And he's right.

Lucy Heartfilia is a cheerful and loving girl. She has so many friends but the best from all is Levy Mcgarden. They became best friend when they realized that they have a same hobby, reading. Fortunately, Levy was Lucy's roommate.

The next morning..

Lucy sat down on her chair. She put her bag on her desk. Levy hasn't come yet. She was bored. Suddenly, she heard a screaming from outside. She sighed. This happened every morning.

Lucy's class has two famous star. No wonder she always hear the screaming. The first is the famous singer, Gray fullbuster. He has a handsome face that can make every girl fall in love with him, except Lucy. She wondered what so cool with him.

The second is Natsuki, just Natsuki. She's a famous model who has a pretty face. She has a beautiful aura inside that can make every man fall in love with her. Unfortunately, she never speak. There's a rumor said that she has a strange voice.

"Morning, Lucy" Gray said as he waved his hand to Lucy. Lucy waved her hands too. She smiled. Gray is her best friend since she was a little. "Morning too, Gray"

"Have you done your homework?" He asked. Lucy nodded while the other girls were glaring at her. Lucy sweat-dropped. She always get bullied by the other girls because of her relationship with Gray.

"How about you?" Lucy asked, trying to ignore the girls. "Have you done your homework?"

"Of course I have!" Gray grinned. "But I don't know if they're right"

"Here" Lucy lend her hand. "Let me see it"

"Okay" Gray said as he gave his book. Lucy opened his book. She smiled. "Wow, Gray. You're so smart. Most of them are correct"

"Really?" Gray blushed. "Thanks"

The girls still glaring at Lucy. But Lucy didn't think about it. She opened her book, reading her novel. Suddenly, she saw the boys were running to the outside. She sighed.

Natsuki walked to her desk which is placed beside Lucy's. She sat down and put her bag on her desk, making the boys back to their seat. Lucy waved her hand to Natsuki but as she thought, Natsuki didn't reply it. She bit her lower lips.

"I wonder what's wrong with her?" She mumbled. Lucy has been wondering about Natsuki's voice. She always talk to her but still, Natsuki won't speak a single word. She sighed.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Everyone sat on their chair as the teacher entered.

"Okay, everyone! We have an announcement" she shouted, making everyone sighed. She hit the table. "You're going to have a new roommate today so get ready to move out. The result can be seen in the announcement board. Any question?"

Lucy bit her lower lips. Is that mean she's no longer Levy's roommate?

"Sensei!" One of the students raised his hand. "Isn't that weird? Why did the school change our roommate?"

"For that question, you can ask the principal" the teacher said as she pointed to the door. The students sighed. This going to be a thought day.

Xxx

"Huaaaaaaaa, Lu-chan!" Levy cried. "I don't want to lose you!"

"Don't worry, Levy" Lucy said sadly. "We're in the same classes and we still can meet"

"But I don't want the others!" Levy said as she brought her suitcase. "I only want you, Lu-chan"

"Levy.." Lucy stared at her sadly. "Come on, sensei will had a go at us. We should get ready"

"Okay" Levy nodded. She walked to the door which was opened and leaved the room. Lucy stood up. She took her picture from the table. She put it in her suitcase.

Xxx

10:45

Lucy opened the door slowly. She shook her head, looking around her new room. She put her suitcase on the bed. She sighed.

Everyone was so busy with their 'new room'' business, especially Lucy. She packed up her things first before the bell rang. I should hurry, she thought as she put her clothes in the wardrobe. The school gave a time to the students for packing up their things. They must be in the class before 11:00. Lucy hasn't done anything yet and she only has fifteen minutes to go. She quickly closed the wardrobe when suddenly something fell into the floor. She grabbed it. It was a necklace, a chain necklace.

"Why would a boy necklace in here?" She mumbled. She put it on the table when suddenly, the door opened. She widened her eyed. She was surprised but at the same time, she was happy. The girl widened her eyes too. She quickly walked to the table and took the necklace, ignoring Lucy who was standing behind her.

"Is there something wrong?" Lucy asked to the girl. "By the way, why are you bringing your brother's necklace?"

The girl walked to the door, passing Lucy. She closed the door quickly. Lucy clenched her fist. A vein-popped appeared on her head. "What's wrong with her? Did I say something wrong?!" She groaned. "And I hate being ignored!"

Xxx

In the class..

"Mou, Lu-chan is late!" Levy groaned, felling bored. She closed her novel and put it into her bag. She sighed. It has already 10:50 but Lucy hasn't come yet. She wondered what was she doing? She closed her eyes.

Suddenly, someone hit her shoulder from behind.

"Yo!"

"Gray?!" Levy screamed. She surprised. "What a.."

"Where's Lucy?" Gray asked. "I thought you were with Lucy"

"Oh, that's.." Levy bend her face. She made a sad expression. "Lucy's room is too far from my room so we got separated. But I thought you were with Lu-chan too!"

Gray rubbed his head. "Lucy is in girl's dorm so I don't know where she is. You're the one who should know it"

"Yeah"

"Talking about me, aren't you?"

Levy turned her head while Gray was smiling widely as he saw the blonde-haired girl was standing behind Levy. "Nope" Levy shook her head. "We're just talking about your whereabouts"

"Ooh" Lucy pulled her chair. She threw her bag to the desk and closing her eyes. Gray raised his eyebrows.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing" Lucy said. "I'm relaxing myself"

"That's funny" Gray chuckled. "What's gotten in to you?"

"Don't tell me you've got a bad roommate" Levy said. Lucy nodded. She opened her eyes and turned her head to her best friend.

"Levy, who's your roommate?"

"I don't know but I think her name is Erza"

"You're so luckily" Lucy sighed.

"Anyway, who's your roommate?" Gray asked.

Lucy rolled her eyes. She didn't want to remember that name again after what has happened. She pointed to the pink-haired girl who sat beside Lucy. Gray blinked.

"That's quite surprising" he mumbled. Levy nodded. Sharing a room with a star is everyone's dream... except Lucy. She felt so annoyed when she heard the fact.

"But I hate her!"

"What?!"

"Are you insane?" Gray whispered at Lucy's hear to make sure that the boys didn't hear him. "She's a star and you'll become popular because of her"

"But I still hate her!" Lucy groaned. "She ignores me, she doesn't speak a single word and she doesn't care about me!"

"I think Lucy's stressed" Levy sweat-dropped. She didn't understand what was her best friend just said. Gray nodded. "Agreed"

Lucy took her pen and a paper. She wrote her new roommate's name on the paper and stabbed it with her pen. She clenched her teeth.

_Natsuki, I hate you!_

Xxx

**A/n : Well, how is it? Is it bad or not? I wrote this in the midnight so my brain didn't work well. If you have something to say, please review! I'll be waiting for your review. One more thing, english isn't my mother language so I'm really sorry if I wrote some mistakes. Thank you ^_^**

**Here are some preview for the next chapter :**

_**"What is this?" Lucy took something blue from Natsuki's bag silently. She raised her eyebrows. "A boxer? Why would Natsuki has a boy things in her bag?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Don't tell me that she..."**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on My boy :**

_**Lucy took her pen and a paper. She wrote her new roommate's name on the paper and stabbed it with her pen. She clenched her teeth.**_

_**Natsuki, I hate you!**_

**Warning : Grammar sucks**

**Chapter 2 : Who are you?**

20:15

Natsuki threw her bag on the bed. She sighed. It was so tired. She threw herself to the bed.

she just received so many flowers from the boys and of course she threw it all. She closed her eyes. When will this over? She tired of doing this. Suddenly, the door was opened. She quickly turned her head, trying to not see the face.

Lucy walked to the bed and threw her bag to it. She raised her eyebrows. She thought that Natsuki was trying to avoiding her. She clenched her teeth.

"I'm going to the bath first!" She shouted as she took her towel. _What a weird girl. And how am I suppose to do if she keep avoiding me like this?_

Natsuki turned her head. It seems Lucy has already inside the bathroom. She sighed in relief.

_Now I can get out from here_, she thought as she jumped through the window.

Xxx

_"Mom?" _

_"Yes, my dear?"_

_"Are you going to leave me?"_

_"Of course no. What make you said that?"_

_"Well, I heard from the doctor that you're going to leave from this world. But that's a lie, right?"_

_Layla stared at Lucy with a sad face. She was too young to know about this. "Yes" she nodded. Lucy grinned._

_"Mom, I'll promise that I will be a great singer just like you!"_

_Layla laughed. "Is that so?"_

_"Yep"_

_"Then, I'll become your first fans" _

_"Promise me?"_

_"Promise"_

.

.

.

Lucy opened her eyes. She realized that she was asleep in the bathtub. She washed her face with hot water.

"Mom.." She mumbled. She never thought that she still remember those conversation again. The forgotten conversation. She stood up and took her towel.

"Crap! Natsuki must be waiting for so long! I should hurry!"

Lucy opened the door. She still wearing the towel. Natsuki turned her head. She was panting. Lucy raised her eyebrows. Why was she panting? "Natsuki, your turn!"

Natsuki widened her eyes. She blushed when she saw Lucy. Lucy became curious. Why was she blushing? "Come on, Natsuki! I'm going to change"

Natsuki ran to the bathroom quickly while Lucy opened the wardrobe. She confused. "What's wrong with her? Did I do something wrong? And.."

Lucy walked to Natsuki's bed. She made a disgusting face when she saw it. It was a mess, really really mess. There were some clothes, Natsuki's bag, and some food (?) Everywhere. "What a disgusting girl she is!" She groaned.

Lucy put the clothes into the wardrobe. She also threw the food into the rubbish can. Then, she took the opened bag and pulled the zipper until she saw something weird.

"What is this?" Lucy took something blue from Natsuki's bag silently. She raised her eyebrows. "A boxer? Why would Natsuki has a boy things in her bag?"

.

.

.

"Don't tell me that she..."

Xxx

The next morning, in the classroom,..

"Whaaaat?!" Levy screamed loudly, making everyone in the classroom turned their head to her. Lucy put her finger in front of her mouth. "Sheesshh! Be quiet!"

"Sorry, sorry" Levy laughed nervously. She made a serious face again, back to the topic. "Are you sure about this? You might be wrong"

"Of course not. I really sure about this"

"Then, where's the proof?" The red-haired girl said. "Don't tell me that you don't have"

"Of course I am!" Lucy said. "By the way, who are you?"

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself" the red-haired girl said. "My name is Erza scarlet, Levy's new roommate. It's nice to meet you"

"Well, my name is Lucy heartfillia" Lucy said. "Nice to meet you too"

"Well then, let's get back to the topic" Levy said. "So, Lu-chan, where's the proof?"

"First, she has her brother's necklace and second, she has her brother's boxer!"

"... Well that's very disgusting for the second" Erza made a disgusting face.

"I admit it" Levy nodded.

"Hey, girls! What are you talking about?"

The three girls turned their head to behind. Lucy and Levy waved their hand while Erza was blushing. "Gray!"

"Yo!" Gray smiled. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure!"

"Thanks" Gray pulled his chair to beside Lucy, making all the girls in the classroom glared at Lucy (except Levy and Erza). He saw at Erza. "Hi! What's your name?"

"Erza scarlet. Nice to meet you"

"Well, nice to meet you too. Mine is Gray fullbuster. You know me, don't you?"

Erza nodded.

"By the way, what's the topic?"

"Well, it's about Natsuki"

"Huh? What's wrong with her?"

"We never thought that she has a brother complex!"

"What the..!" Gray widened his eyes. He was shocked. "Are you sure?"

"We have the proof"

"It's quite surprising" Gray mumbled. "Anyway, are you really sure about that?"

"Of course!" Lucy nodded.

"But I never knew that she has a brother" Levy said.

"Yeah" Erza nodded. "Are you sure about that?"

"Well, about that, I'm not really sure" Lucy sweat-dropped. "But I promise that I'll investigate her more detail"

"Okay" Levy winked. "Don't forget to tell us about that"

"Yep" Erza nodded.

"Okay!" Lucy winked. They back to their desk when the bell rang. Gray pulled his chair to his desk and he sat on it. He sighed.

"Flame head, I think you'll in trouble"

Xxx

21:30

Lucy threw herself to the bed. She felt so relaxed after taking a warm bath. "Ah, I feel so relaxed. Maybe I should read some book" she walked to the bookshelf which placed beside Natsuki's bed.

"Hm, which book I should read?" She mumbled. "Ah! Here is it" she pulled one of the books but as she pulled it, all the books fell to her. She groaned.

"Ouch! That was hurt!" Lucy rubbed her head. "Ups, I made a mess" she sweat-dropped when she saw the room. It was a mess. Books were everywhere. Lucy took all the books. She placed it to the bookshelf when suddenly she saw a sketch book in it. She put the book on the table and took the sketch book. She opened it.

It was nothing. It was blank. Nothing but a picture. She saw it. She raised her eyebrows. "Who is this?" She mumbled. "And why would this boy has a pink hair? It's kinda weird. And he looks like Natsuki a lot" she laughed but then she stopped. She paled.

"Don't tell me that he is her brother..."

Suddenly, the window opened. Lucy screamed. She thought it was a thief.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Who's there?!"

Lucy widened her eyes. It was Natsuki. "Natsuki, where have you been?!"

Natsuki didn't answer. She closed the window and walked to her bed. Lucy bit her lower lips. "I guess you don't want to tell me"

Lucy pulled her blanket. It was 21:40 so she must sleep. She closed her eyes and turned off the lamp. Suddenly, she heard a coughing. She opened her eyes and saw Natsuki was coughing. The pink-haired girl was panting!

"Oi, oi, are you sick?" Lucy stood up and ran to Natsuki, touching her forehead. It was hot. "Ouch! It's so hot! I'm going to call sensei. Just wait in here"

Lucy walked to the door but Natsuki stopped her by grabbing her hand. She clenched her fist. "Don't be so stubborn! You have a high fever!"

Lucy keep walking to the door but she stopped when she heard a bumping noise. She turned back. She widened her eyes.

"Natsuki, are you okay?!" Lucy shook Natsuki's body, who was lying on the floor. "Oi, Natsuki.."

Natsuki stood up. She gave a weird face when she saw Lucy made a shocked face. The blonde-haired girl pointed to her hair. "Natsuki, your hair..."

Natsuki touched her hair. It was short. She widened her eyes. Lucy took her wig from the floor. She gasped. Suddenly, Natsuki's body fell. Lucy caught it but at the same time, she was surprised. There wasn't a breast.

Lucy helped Natsuki sat on the bed. She blushed._ Oh my God, what should I do? She is a boy! And we're so close! What should I do? What should I do?! Wait, does that mean my roommate is..._

Lucy opened her mouth, ready for screaming but fortunately, Natsuki covered her mouth. Lucy widened her eyes. She blushed.

"Be quiet. The teacher will be in here for a minute" the pink-haired boy whispered. Lucy nodded slowly. She blinked. It wasn't a dream.

Natsuki is a boy.

**A/n : I'm sorry if the story is too fast. I hope that you like this chapter. I'm not good at english so I'm so sorry if there were any mistakes. Thank you. And don't forget to review.**

**Here are some preview for the next chapter ^_^ :**

_**"Kyaaaaaaa!" Lucy screamed. She covered her red face with her hands. "What are you stripping in front of me?!"**_

_**"Huh?" Natsu blinked. "The room is too hot and you're already know everything, aren't you?"**_

_**"But it doesn't mean that you can.." Lucy groaned. She couldn't explain it as a word. "Argh, whatever!"**_

_**Natsu became confused.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously on My boy :**

_**"Be quiet. The teacher will be in here for a minute" the pink-haired boy whispered. Lucy nodded slowly. She blinked. It wasn't a dream.**_

_**Natsuki is a boy.**_

**Warning : Grammar sucks**

**Chapter 3 : The truth**

Lucy moved her body, making a distance between her and the boy. Her face were red. She was imagining something wild. She wanted to scream but she just made a promise to him to not tell everyone about this, especially to her best friend. For her, that night was the most terrible night ever.

Natsuki closed his eyes. He was rolling on his bed. He was sweating. The fever was killing him and he couldn't do anything but talking.

Lucy turned her head. She gulped. "Natsuki.."

"It's Natsu" the boy said, still closing his eyes. He knows what Lucy gonna talk. "Natsuki is just my fake name"

"Yeah, Natsu" Lucy rolled her eyes. "Why are you disguising as a girl? What is your purpose?"

"It's none of your business"

"Come on" Lucy said, begging on him. "There's no way you do this because you like it"

Natsu didn't respond. He narrowed his eyes to her. "Do you want to know it?"

Lucy nodded.

Natsu sighed. "Ok, I'm going to tell you"

Xxx

_A year ago.._

_In the practice room..._

_Natsu moved his feet. The sound of music made him started to dance. He did a break dance so well. But unfortunately, the pain of his feet still attacking. He fell. _

_He likes break dance. He likes how people dancing in a beat. He loves it. But unfortunately, he had an accident two months ago. The car crash made his feet broke. He has to stay in a hospital for a month. Even thought, the doctor said that his feet okay, he still couldn't move it like before. He bit his lower lips. Does it mean that he has to leave his ambition?_

_Suddenly, a towel was thrown to him. He took it and threw it. Then, he realized that there were two people who were standing in front of the door._

_"Who are you?" Natsu asked. He hates if people disturbing him. The first person was an short old man and the second was a man with a giant muscular body. _

_"Ehem. We're not the bad guys" the old man said. "We just want to check the practice room"_

_"Check?"_

_"Did you know?" The man said. "This room is belong to our school"_

_"So?"_

_"Tch, this boy is so hard to explain" the man groaned. The old man walked to the pink-haired boy. He lend his hand, helping the boy to stand._

_"Thanks" Natsu mumbled. The old man smiled. _

_"My name is Makarov, the principal of Fairy tail's high school" the old man said. "And this is Gildarts, my vice-principal"_

_Natsu nodded. "So, what's wrong?"_

_"Slow down, boy" Gildart said. "Let's eat some snack first" he took off some snack from the plastic bag. Natsu grinned. He likes food._

_Xxx_

_"So, you like dancing?" Makarov said as he drank his beer. It was 23:15 but the three man still in the practice room. Natsu nodded. He was eating a fried chicken. _

_"How do you know?" Natsu asked._

_"You always practicing a break dance in here" Gildarts said. "Do you know that this practicing is belong to..."_

_"Your school" Natsu said, continue the sentence. Somehow, he felt so annoyed with that word. _

_Gildarts laughed. "Hahahaha, you're smart, aren't you?" He rubbed Natsu's head, making the pink-haired boy groaned._

_"By the way.." Makarov said. "Where do you come from? And how old are you?"_

_"I came from Fiore academy and I'm 15 years old" Natsu said as he munched his food in his mouth._

_"15 years old?" Gildarts widened his eyes. "Does that mean, you're in grade 9?"_

_"Yep" _

_"And, you still in Fiore academy?"_

_"Nope. I've just graduated" _

_Makarov closed his eyes. Suddenly, he got an idea. "Boy, what's your name?"_

_"Natsu"_

_"Natsu, how about you enter our school next month (April)?"_

_Natsu widened his eyes and stopped eating. It was an unexpected suggestion. But fairy tail high school is an idol school and he doesn't have a talent to be an idol, though. "But, I can't"_

_"Why?"_

_"I.. I don't have a talent to be an idol"_

_"You have" Makarov said, making Natsu surprised. "I'm sure that you have a talent to be an idol"_

_"But what is it?" Natsu exclaimed. "If it's dancing, then I can't"_

_"I think it's not dancing"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Don't underestimate me, boy" Makarov said. "I have a sharp eye for a talent"_

_"But..."_

_"Master!" Gildarts ran to the principal, stopping the conversation. His face was sweating and he was holding his cellphone, a proof that he's just called someone. But it looks like he has a bad news. "We have a trouble!"_

_"What is it?" Makarov raised his eyebrows. _

_"Mia, the model from our agency, ran away from the photo shoot!"_

_"What?!" Makarov paled. "Can you call a substitute model to the studio?"_

_"Unfortunately, I can't" Gildarts said, disappointed . "We don't have a substitute model"_

_"What?!" Makarov sweated. This going to be a big problem. He bit his lower lips. Why this have to be happen? Natsu continue eating. He doesn't have a business with it. Makarov stared at the floor. He was thinking._

_"Is there any girl to do the photo shoot?"_

_"Master, we don't have a girl in our agency other than Mia" Gildarts said. He stared at Natsu who was eating. Suddenly, he got a weird idea. He wasn't sure if this okay or not because it's so dangerous. "Master, how about HE do the photo shoot?" He pointed to Natsu._

_"Are you crazy?" Makarov said as he hit Gildarts's shoulder with his elbow. "He is a boy and he doesn't have a..."_

_Makarov turned his head to Natsu, staring at him. He realized that Natsu has a charming aura that can attractive people, especially the boys. He can be a model!_

_"Natsu, come with me!" Makarov said as he grabbed Natsu's hand, making him stopped eating. They soon leaved the practice room and headed to the studio. _

_Xxx_

_In the dressing room..._

_The make up-artist put the wig slowly on Natsu's head. She didn't forget put him a pink lipstick and a pink eye shadow. Natsu wore a pink dress with long sleeve for a photo shoot to close his muscular body. After a long time, the make-up artist has done her job._

_Makarov and Gilrdarts blinked as they saw Natsu in girl's version. He was so gorgeous. His long wavy hair (wig) made the boy became prettier than other model. Without their known, their face turned into red._

_"He.. He's so pretty" Makarov mumbled. _

_"Ye.. Yeah" Gildarts mumbled._

_Natsu bit his lower lips. He felt so uneasy. "Could you stop staring at me?" _

_Makarov blinked. He shook his head, stopping his daydreaming. "Okay, Natsu, your name is Natsuki now. Don't let people know your real identity, okay?"_

_Natsu nodded. "But I don't want to do this again, after this"_

_Makarov nodded. Then, Natsu leaved the dressing room, heading to the studio._

_"Keep this as a secret" Gildarts whispered to the make-up artist. She nodded. _

_The next day, Natsu became so famous, thanks to the photo shoot. He got so many request from other agency. And of course he must be careful from the paparazzi otherwise, he will quit from his job. But still, even thought he works as a model, he still practicing break dance._

Xxx

"So, that's how you disguise as a girl?"

"Yep"

"But isn't it dangerous?" Lucy said with a worried eyes. "What if you get caught by the paparazzi? Your life will be in dangerous!"

"That's why I must be careful" Natsu said, still closing his eyes. "You must keep this as a secret"

"Okay, then" Lucy nodded. She doesn't want Natsu get caught too.

"But, this room is too hot" Natsu said as he wiped his sweat. He felt so hot, maybe because his fever. "Maybe I should take off my shirt" he stood up and then he took off his black shirt. Lucy widened her eyes. Her face turned into red as she saw Natsu.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Lucy screamed. She covered her red face with her hands. "Why are you stripping in front of me?!"

"Huh?" Natsu blinked. "The room is too hot and you're already know everything, aren't you?"

"But it doesn't mean that you can.." Lucy groaned. She couldn't explain it as a word. "Argh, whatever!"

Natsu became confused. He threw his shirt to his bed and sat down on Lucy's bed. Lucy still closing her eyes. She still embarrassed.

"By the way.." Lucy said, trying to open the conversation. "Are you still have a fever?"

"Nah, don't worry about it" Natsu grinned. "I'm better than before"

"Really?" Lucy raised her eyebrows. "Let me check it"

Lucy touched Natsu's forehead, making their body touched each other. Natsu blushed. They were really close. Lucy, who just realized they they were too close, moved her body from him. "So.. Sorry"

"It's okay" Natsu said. "But remember to keep this as a secret"

"Okay" Lucy winked. But in her deep heart, she's tired to keeping this secret. When will this over?

**A/n : review please ~**

**Here are some preview for the next chapter ^^ :**

_**A vein-popped appeared on Lucy's head. She's tired. She hates how the girls bullying her just because her relationship with Gray. Feeling angry, she threw the volley ball with vengeance, to the girls who were in front of her. But the girls quickly dodged the ball, and now, the ball was heading to Natsu!**_

_**"Natsuki, watch out!" One of the boys shouted. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously :**

_**"But remember to keep this as a secret"**_

_**"Okay" Lucy winked. But in her deep heart, she's tired to keeping this secret. When will this over?**_

**Warning : Grammars suck**

**Disclaimer : I don't own fairy tail**

**Chapter 4 : Volley**

The next day...

06:20

Lucy put her bag on her desk and pulled her chair, sitting on it. She sighed. Keeping a secret is so hard, especially a big secret. She began to worry. What if she tell his secret accidentally? What if he get caught? She rubbed her head. It isn't her business but why she's became so stressed? Was it because of her dream?

Last night, she had a weird dream. It was a nightmare. It was just like real. She still feel it. She dreamed that Natsu was get caught by the school and he got expelled. Everyone were shouting at him. The boys were crying in disappointment while the girls were throwing rocks to him so were the teacher. The principal shook his head. Lucy just stood in there, watching the scene. She saw him with a sad face. And then, everything became blank and she was awake from her dream. She could feel a cold sweat until now.

"Mou, why I'm get involved in this situation?! Why?!" She groaned as she rubbed her head. "This is so complicated!"

"What is 'so complicated'?"

Lucy covered her mouth quickly. She was too loud. Someone was hearing her. "No.. Nothing!"

"Okay then" Erza sighed. She was sitting on Levy's chair, which placed in front of Lucy. She was in there all the time, but Lucy didn't realize her. The blonde-haired girl sighed in relief. _Thank goodness_, she thought.

"By the way, Lucy, have you found the result yet?" Erza asked, trying to open a conversation. Lucy blinked.

"Result of what?"

"Don't tell me you forgot" Erza sweat-dropped. "Yesterday, you promised that you'll investigate Natsuki a detail. And the result is?"

Lucy paled. She began sweating. She was completely forgot about that promise and of course she can't disappointing her friend. She has to find a good answer. She gulped. "So.. Sorry. I haven't found the result yet. "She.. She's too mysterious so it's hard"

"Oh.." Erza sighed in disappointment. Actually, she couldn't wait to hear the result. Lucy made a sad face. _I'm sorry, Erza for lying to you._

"That's okay" Erza said when she saw Lucy's sad face. "We can find it in another time"

Lucy nodded. "By the way, where's Levy? She's late"

"I don't know. When I woke up, she's already gone from the room. So I thought that she was in the class already but I was wrong" Erza said, explaining the situation.

"But today, we have a PE lesson. We can't late!" Lucy said, worrying her best friend. "I should find her"

Just as Lucy opened the door, suddenly, the bell rang, meaning that the PE lesson will be started in a minute. The students soon took their sport uniform and went to the dressing room. Erza stood up from Levy's chair. She took her PE uniform and held Lucy's hand. "Come on, we should hurry too"

Lucy nodded. She didn't have time to find Levy._ I'm sorry, Levy_. Anyway, where was Levy?

Xxx

Levy flipped another page. She was bored. She hates thursday, the day which has a PE lesson. She hates sport. So, she decided to skip the PE lesson by hiding in the library.

"I'm sorry, Lu-chan, Erza" she mumbled. "But I'm doing this for my own sake"

Levy closed her romantic novel, twilight. She sighed. She didn't know that hiding in the library was this bored. She should hide in somewhere. But, maybe library is the great place for hiding.

"Ah! I know!" The blue-haired girl said with a sparkling eyes, meaning that she got an idea for have fun. "Maybe I should read a comic"

Levy walked to one bookshelf where the librarian put the comics in there. She elevated her feet and raised her hand, trying to take a comic, but she failed. It was too high. She couldn't reach it, knowing her height. She sighed.

"I wish I have a tall body" she mumbled.

Suddenly, someone took the comic that Levy wanted to take it. Levy turned her head to behind. She blinked.

"You want to take this, aren't you?" The black-haired man said as he gave the comic. Levy nodded. She stared at the man with a suspicious eyes, seeing his weird appearance.

"What?!" The man said, feeling annoyed when he saw Levy was staring at him. "Is something wrong with me?!"

"Nope" Levy shook her head, realizing that her attitude made the man became annoyed. She smiled happily. "Anyway, Thanks for your help! I'll go first, okay?!" she walked away from the man, leaving the frozen man.

"That girl.." The man was mumbling something. He was shocked. "She's not afraid of me?"

Can you guess who was the man?

Xxx

In the gym...

"Today, we're going to play volley" Laxus, the PE teacher blew his whistle loudly, making everyone formed a line. "Make two team. You choose"

The student jumped happily because it's rare that Laxus allowed them to choose their teammate by their self. Lucy sighed. Since the girls hate her, she didn't have any friends. Nobody choose her as their teammate. She saw Natsuki, who was sitting on the bench. Natsuki never join the PE lesson. Maybe she will get caught if she join the PE lesson since she is a boy.

Just as Lucy walked, suddenly someone put her hand on Lucy's shoulder. The blonde-haired girl turned her head.

"Don't worry, Lucy" Erza said as she knew what was Lucy thinking. "You're in our team"

Lucy smiled. She was so happy that she has a great friends like Erza. Oh, and Levy and Gray too. "Thanks, Erza"

"You're welcome" Erza nodded. Lucy turned her head to her team. There were Gray and Jellal, her classmate also Erza's best friend (because they're always together even though they weren't a couple). Each team must have five member. Lucy counted her teammate. Erza, she, Gray and Jellal. Wait, it was still four. They couldn't play until they have five member.

"Don't worry, Lucy" Erza said as she saw Lucy's panicked face. She knew what was Lucy panicking of. "I got a person" she said as she pulled the person's hand.

"Let go of her hand!"

Lucy widened her eyes. Is Erza crazy?

Xxx

Juvia laughed like a maniac with her two friends, Karen and Liliac (this two girls are my oc). She was so happy that Lucy couldn't find a teammate. Well, she hates the blonde-haired girl who always take away her Gray. Juvia is one of Gray fans club. She was the one who always bullied Lucy.

"Look!" She pointed to Lucy, who was standing in the corner, looking for a teammate. Her confused face made Juvia and her friends laughed louder than before.

"She's so funny!" Liliac said in the middle of her laugh.

"Yep!" Karen said as she wiped her tears. She loves seeing Lucy in trouble.

"Looks like she doesn't have a company" Juvia said as she pointed to her. "It's her fault that she always take Gray-sama from us"

"Yep" Liliac nodded.

"That's true" Karen winked.

"Let's bully her in the game later" juvia suggested. The two girls nodded excitedly. Juvia walked an inch when suddenly a hand appeared behind her. The blue-haired girl widened her eyes. It was too scaring.

"Let go of Juvia!" Juvia screamed as the red-haired girl pulled her hand, dragging Juvia to her team. She screamed louder when she saw Lucy in the same team!

"Let go of her hand!" Juvia screamed. She managed to escape from Erza's hand and ran but then she was back again when she saw the raven-haired boy in her team.

"Erza, are you sure?" Lucy blinked, still couldn't believe who was her teammate. "There's no way I'm in the same team as her!"

"Juvia too" Juvia said. "Juvia want to be in your team because of Gray-sama"

"But Erza.." Lucy said. "Why it has to be her?!" She pointed to Juvia, who was folding her hand in front of her chest. "She could disturb me in the game. I don't want her!"

"I'm sorry, Lucy" Erza said with a sad face. She felt sorry for her after she saw Lucy's reaction. "Juvia is my best friend too so I think it's good if we add her to our team"

"Yeah, good for you" Lucy mumbled. She walked to her position as the PE teacher blew his whistle, starting the game.

"Alright, let's start!"

Laxus threw the ball as the team captain, Erza and Liliac jumped, trying to catch the ball. And fortunately, Erza got it. Erza is good in sport. She always get a high score in PE lesson. And of course, it's so luckily to have her as a teammate in the sport game.

Erza hit the ball through the net. The ball was thrown too fast! And soon, Erza's team got one score. Liliac bit her lower lips. Erza managed to hit the ball when she jumped. She's great. But it doesn't mean that she couldn't beat her.

"Karen, your turn!"

Karen took the ball. It was her turn to service. She threw the ball with her left fist and hit it with her right palms. She managed to through the net. But she didn't head it to the center. She headed it to Lucy! And soon, the ball hit Lucy's head, making her fell.

"Lucy!" Erza shouted her name. She walked to Lucy who was groaning in pain. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so" Lucy said. She clenched her fist as she heard a laughing. She stood up and took the ball.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Liliac laughed loudly. "Did you see her face?! It was so funny!"

"Yeah, it's true" karen said in the middle of her laughing. "I wish Juvia's in our team"

Juvia smiled happily. She was excited when Lucy got hit by the ball. She was proud of her friend. She wanted to laugh just as her friends did but she couldn't do it in front of her teammate otherwise Erza would kill her.

"What was that for?!" Lucy shouted to Liliac, making she stopped laughing. She couldn't hold her patience again.

"For taking our Gray-sama" Karen said as she showed her tongue. Gray shook his head, feeling embarrassed by this two people. Did they know that Gray was in there too?

A vein-popped appeared on Lucy's head. She's tired. She hates how the girls bullying her just because her relationship with Gray. Feeling angry, she threw the volley ball with vengeance, to the two girls who were in front of her. But the girls quickly dodged the ball, and now, the ball was heading to Natsu!

"Natsuki, watch out!" One of the boys shouted.

Natsu, who was sitting on the bench, raised her head as he heard a shouting. He widened his eyes. And in two second, the ball hit his head, making he fell from the bench. Too late.

"Natsuki!"

Laxus blew his whistle, ending the game. He ran to the unconscious pink-haired girl. He lift her. "Let's bring her to the infirmary!"

"Okay!"

Xxx

Natsu opened his eyes slowly. The pain in his head was still attacking him. He groaned. The volleyball was like a stone. He could feel his head was bleeding. Suddenly, he saw someone.

"Are you okay?"

Natsu didn't answer. He still groaning. He touched his head, checking if it's bleeding or not.

"Don't worry. It's not bleeding"

Natsu sighed in relief. He turned his head to the blonde-haired girl who was sitting beside him.

"What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Lucy raised her eyebrows. "Of course visiting you"

"Just you?"

"At first, the boys wanted to visit you but I didn't allow them"

"Why?"

"Well..." Lucy scratched her cheek. "I was afraid. So, I didn't allow them"

"You're too protective"

"Yeah, I know. Maybe because of my dream"

"Your dream?"

"Never mind" Lucy stood up. "I should back to the class. I'll come back when lunch break"

"Okay"

Lucy walked to the door. She opened the door slowly when suddenly she saw someone was standing in front of the door. She widened her eyes. Shocked. Did the person hear her conversation? Did Natsu get caught?

"Gray? What are you..?!"

Gray didn't answer. He widened his eyes. He was shocked.

**A/n : the longest chapter ^^ (for a while). Thanks for reading this chapter. And I'm sorry if there were any mistake like grammar. And I think I made Juvia became ooc. Don't forget to review.**

**Here are some preview for the next chapter :**

_**"What the..!" Natsu jumped, making him fell from the window. He rubbed his head and raised it to the blonde-haired girl. "What the hell are you doing here?!"**_

_**"Stopping you" Lucy said. "Do you forget the rules that I made?" She pointed to the paper, reminding him the rules. Natsu bit his lower lips. He got caught by this girl! **_

_**Suddenly...**_

_**"Who's there?"**_

_**"Shit! The guard has caught us" Natsu said as he took Lucy's hand. He quickly ran to the gate (?) Along with Lucy. **_

_**"Where are we going?! It's in the middle of night!" Lucy screamed when she ran through the gate. **_

_**"To somewhere!"**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously on My boy :**

**Lucy walked to the door. She opened the door slowly when suddenly she saw someone was standing in front of the door. She widened her eyes. Shocked. Did the person hear her conversation? Did Natsu get caught?**

**"Gray? What are you..?!"**

**Gray didn't answer. He widened his eyes. He was shocked.**

**Warning : Grammar sucks**

**Chapter 5 : Dance, Dance, Dance.**

"Gray!" Lucy struggled, trying to release her hand from Gray's. She was taken by him, don't know where he took her. It was so fast for Lucy. She just visiting Natsu in the infirmary and then Gray accidentally overheard them and he dragged her to the corridor?

"Let me go!"

"Just keep silent, okay?!"

Lucy closed her mouth tightly. She was surprised. She never heard Gray shouting at her in her entire life. Was he in bad mood? Was he mad because she has kept a secret from him? No way. Gray isn't the type of boy who angry just because his best friends kept a secret and not telling him.

And finally, Gray stopped walking and released Lucy's hand rudely, making the girl groaned.

"Ouch, what was that for?!" Lucy closed her right eyes, groaning in pain.

"How did you know his real identity?"

"Huh?"

"I asked, how did you know his REAL identity?"

"Err.. Errr.. He ... He told me" Lucy said with a sweating face. She was scared of Gray's aura.

"That's all?"

"Yep" Lucy nodded.

"I don't believe that he told you so easily" Gray face-palmed. "I've already told him that he must be careful especially with YOU!" He said as he pointed his finger to Lucy, making her panicked.

"Huh?!"

"That idiot..." He mumbled.

"A..ano, do you know his real identity?" Lucy asked, confusing with the way Gray talked.

"Of course I do!" Gray said as he put his hand in his pocket. "We're in the same agency and he's one of my best friend"

Lucy nodded, understanding. She never thought that Gray is Natsu's best friend! Well, they never close to each other in the school. They just like a stranger.

"Tch, that idiot, next time I will warn him again" Gray mumbled, making the blonde-haired girl chuckled softly. A question mark appeared on Gray's head as he saw her.

"What?!"

"No" Lucy said between her chuckling. "It's just funny to see you defending your dearest best friend"

Gray blushed. "I'm not defending him! And I'm not his dearest best friend!"

"Don't lie to me" Lucy chuckled. He was so cute when he was teased by Lucy. Gray smiled. He was healed by Lucy's cute smile, though.

"Yeah, yeah, I lied" Gray said as he rubbed Lucy's head. Lucy touched her head. She blushed. She likes how Gray patted her head.

"You're not going to visit him again?"

Lucy blinked. His question broke Lucy's daydreaming. She turned her head to behind, where Gray was standing.

"You're not worrying him?"

"What?!"

"The boys might be in the infirmary right now"

Lucy widened her eyes. She forgot about Natsu. Thanks to Gray. "Whoaaaaa! I must hurry!" She ran to the infirmary, leaving Gray in the corridor.

"What a cute girl she is" Gray smiled.

.

.

.

_WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!_

Xxx

20.00

Lucy wrapped her body with her towel. She took a breath and released it again. The warm bath was so relaxing. Somehow, she felt all her problems were out from her brain. She took her pink T-shirt and her pants which were hanged on a hanger (since she knew that Natsuki is a boy, she began changing in the bathroom).

She wore on her clothes when suddenly she heard a suspicious sound. It was just like someone was opening the window. She opened the door, only an inch, to peek out who was that. It was Natsu!

"What is he doing?" She whispered to herself when she saw Natsu jumped through the window. "Don't tell me..."

Xxx

The next day...

23.30

_Brak!_

Natsu blinked when he saw a paper on his desk. A question mark was appeared on his head. Lucy nodded excitedly.

"What is that, Luigi?"

"It's LUCY!" Lucy shouted in anger because he called her name mistakenly. "From now on, I make the rules for you. Only you"

"Rules?"

"Yes" Lucy nodded. "There are four rules that you must obey" she said as she took her paper.

Natsu took the paper from her. He read it.

_**The rules :**_

_**1. Don't touch anything private to me**_

_**2. Don't do anything to me**_

_**3. Don't go outside without my permission**_

_Shit! How can she know that I always get out without her permission?_ Natsu said in his deep heart.

_**4. Don't make mess in my room**_

"Sucks" Natsu mumbled as he threw the paper to the rubbish can. Fortunately, Lucy caught it. She bit her lower lips in anger.

"Find then!" She took a pen from her pencil case which was placed on the desk and wrote something on the paper. "Here!" She gave the paper to Natsu after she wrote it. Natsu read it again.

_**5. Don't throw this paper**_

"Shit!" He mumbled again.

"Alright" Lucy shouted excitedly. She was acting like a boss. "If you break one of this rules, you will get a punishment"

"What's the punishment?"

.

.

.

"I haven't thought it yet" Lucy eyes turned into a dot, making Natsu sweat-dropped.

"Then don't say something about that so easily!"

"No more comment!" Lucy said, still holding the paper. "I'm going to take a walk for a minute. Don't go anywhere" she warned him as she walked, heading to the door.

The door was closed, leaving Natsu only in the room. He smirked evilly. "Hehehe, sorry Luce, I think I'm going to break the fourth rule"

Natsu opened the window slowly. He lifted his feet and stepped on figure of the window. He turned his head, checking if Lucy has came back or she hasn't. He smiled. What a good time. Now, he can get out so easily since no one will stop him.

Just as he turned his head to the front, suddenly a blonde-haired girl was in front of her, holding the paper.

"What the..!" Natsu jumped, making him fell from the window. He rubbed his head and raised it to the blonde-haired girl. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Stopping you" Lucy said. "Did you forget about the rules that I made before?" She pointed to the paper, reminding him the rules. Natsu bit his lower lips. He got caught by this girl!

"Tch.." Natsu walked, passing Lucy but the girl stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere"

"Don't stop me, blondie"

"What did you call me, pinkie?!"

Suddenly...

"WHO'S THERE?!"

"Shit! The guard has caught us" Natsu said as he took Lucy's hand. "Let's get out of here" He quickly ran to the gate (?) Still holding Lucy's hand, making her followed Natsu with forced.

"Wait! Where are we going?! It's in the middle of night!" Lucy screamed when she ran through the gate.

"To somewhere!"

Lucy confused. Where?!

Xxx

"Finally..." Natsu panted hardly. He released her hand and put his hands on his feet, tired of running. Lucy covered her mouth, trying to stop panting. They've been running for twenty seconds, I guess. Natsu turned his head. It seems that they haven't caught by the guard yet.

"Where are we?" Lucy asked as she saw a tall building. She was panicked if they were lost.

"Don't worry" Natsu grinned. "It's my favorite place. Come on" he pulled her hands and headed to the tall building. Lucy blinked. Just what is this building?

.

.

.

Lucy turned her head, looking around. It was just like a room when she used to practice a ballet. Somehow, she felt so nostalgic. The scent of room is same as she knew. She smiled.

"Oi, Luce~"

Lucy blinked, awake from her daydreaming. She turned her head to the source of sound. "What? And who ask you to call me 'Luce'?"

"Me" Natsu grinned. "You've been spacing for a long time. What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing" Lucy shook her head. "By the way, what is this building? And why it's has a practice room?"

"Well, this is where I work" Natsu said. "The Fairy tail agency"

Lucy blinked. He wasn't true, right? "What?! So this room is..."

"Yep" Natsu nodded. "This is the practice room. I always practicing in here"

"But, isn't fairy tail is our school?"

Natsu laughed, making Lucy confused. "That's true but jii-chan also run an entertainment agency"

"Jii-chan?!"

"It's our principal" Natsu said. Lucy sweat-dropped. I'm surprise that the principal didn't angry when he called his nickname, she thought.

Suddenly, Lucy heard a sound of music. A beat music. She turned her head, looking at the tape which placed on the table. She stared at Natsu who was standing in the middle of the room. His feet were moving, following the beat.

Soon, as the music started, he began dancing like a street dancer. Lucy opened her mouth, amazed of the dance. He was so cool! His dance moves were reminding the blonde-haired girl with her favorite Korean artist. Her eyes sparkled.

But when his right foot stepped, he stopped. Lucy was confused. Why did he stop? Natsu bit his lower lips. His right foot still hurt.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Lucy ran to him.

"Yeah" Natsu nodded. He doesn't t want the girl to be worry. He made a confused face when he saw Lucy's sparkling eyes. "What?!

"You were so cool!" Lucy screamed excitedly. "Can you teach about those moves?"

"But I.."

"Come on!" Lucy said as she turned on the music again. "Just once, pleasee~?"

Natsu felt uneasy with Lucy's begging face. She gave him a if-you-don't-want-to-listen-to-me-then-i-cry face. He's got no choice.

"Okay, but you must listen to me"

"Yep!"

"Okay then" Natsu said. "First, you have to pay attention to the beats" he stepped his left foot as the beats. "Then, you moved your body like this" he said as he stepped backward and then he jumped, moving his hand like how the korean singer dance. Lucy sweat-dropped. Natsu is really active in dancing. She couldn't follow his movement so easily.

"Natsu?"

"Hm?"

"Can we make our own moves?"

"Sure" Natsu nodded. "But don't forget to pay attention to the beats"

Lucy nodded. She closed her eyes. The sound of music made her body felt relaxed somehow. She moved her foot by stepping backwards then she jumped with her hands up. Natsu raised his eyebrows. What a weird dance.

"Whoaaa!" Lucy shouted happily as she landed to the ground. "It was fun"

"Yeah" Natsu said as he turned off the tape. "Want me to teach how to dance 'oppa gangnam style'?"

Lucy nodded. It's not like she likes that song but the dance was so exciting. She liked the dance. "Teach me!"

"Okay then" Natsu said as he took off the old tape and entered the second tape. Then, he turned on the tape. "Follow me, okay?"

"Okay"

The music has started. Natsu moved his right foot and then his left foot. He stepped his feet alternately. Lucy followed his movement. It was so fun. And without their known, the clock has pointed to 24:10. They stopped dancing because of tired.

"Phew, that was fun" Lucy said as she wiped her sweat. "Next time teach me again, 'kay?"

Natsu nodded. Somehow, he felt so happy being with her. He didn't know what is this feeling. It's not like that he likes her. His pain in his feet disappeared as he saw Lucy's smile. He smiled widely.

"Come on, let's dance again!" Lucy raised her fist excitedly.

"Okay, but this time is a random dance!"

"Okay!"

**A/n : I know this chapter is boring but I hope you like it. And more importantly, I'm not going to make GraLu. I'm going to make them as a brother-sister relationship. So please don't misunderstanding about this. I'm not good at english so please forgive me if there are any mistakes in grammar or anything. **

**Here are some preview for the next chapter ^^ :**

_**Natsu wrapped his arm around Lucy's waist, making the blonde-haired girl blushing. The temperature in the blanket made the atmosphere became hotter. **_

_**"Oi, Natsu! What's wrong with you?!" Lucy said as she trying to escape from his arms but unfortunately, his grip was tighter than before, making Lucy couldn't escape anymore. Lucy bit her lower lips. Just what's happened to him? Why is he hugging her so sudden?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously :**

**Natsu nodded. Somehow, he felt so happy being with her. He didn't know what is this feeling. It's not like that he likes her. His pain in his feet disappeared as he saw Lucy's smile. He smiled widely.**

**"Come on, let's dance again!" Lucy raised her fist excitedly.**

**"Okay, but this time is a random dance!"**

**"Okay!"**

**Warning : Grammar sucks.**

**Chapter 6 : A Fever, again.**

The next morning,

07:15

Last night was the best night for Lucy. She was hanging out with Natsu, her roommate, for 5 hours. But 5 hours wasn't enough for her. She loves spending some time with Natsu.

And now, she has to get a punishment for coming late to class. It has been 15 minutes since the lesson started and she just arrived in the middle of lesson.

That was a suicide.

"Do you know what time is it, miss heartfilia?" Aya-sensei, the math teacher, also the cruelest teacher in school, pointed to the clock, making the poor Lucy saw to the clock.

"07:15" Lucy said softly, afraid of her teacher.

"And do you know that we're having an exam today?"

"I kno... WHAT THE HELL?! WE'RE HAVING AN EXAM?!" Lucy screamed horrified like how students got a sudden test. She hasn't studied yet and of course it's gonna be hard for her. And unfortunately, she can well.

"Lucy heartfilia" Aya-sensei groaned as she hit Lucy's head with her textbook. "I understand that you're surprised but You don't have to shout so loudly in front of ME!"

"So... Sorry"

The class filled of laughing again when Aya -sensei hit Lucy with her textbook again. Levy narrowed her eyes, dislikes her friends' attitude. What so funny with that? They should not laughing at poor Lucy.

Aya-sensei sighed. She wasn't in mood to shouting. And the time will be wasted just because she shouted to her student. "Okay then, heartfilia-san, you can sit down and I'll give you 5 minutes to study"

Lucy nodded. She sighed in relief that Aya-sensei didn't continue her shouting again. She started walking when suddenly the door was opened, revealing a girl. It was Natsu or Natsuki.

"Natsuki, where have you been? And don't tell me that you're late too" Aya-sensei said as she softened her eyes. It seems Natsuki's poor face has melt down Aya-sensei's heart.

Natsuki nodded sadly. She made the boys in the class cried of her/his poor face (except Gray). Aya-sensei sighed.

"That's okay, Natsuki. Now, please sit down and study because we're going to have a test"

Natsuki nodded again and he/she walked to her/his desk. She looked like didn't surprised with the sudden test, making Lucy widened her eyes. How can he be so relaxed with the test?! He hasn't studied yet.

Ah, never mind! Why am I worrying about him?! It's his business! Lucy flipped another page and she began memorizing the math formula in her book. But the last night moment was interrupting her mind so she lost her concentrate for a while. She smiled gently.

"Lu-chan, why are you smiling?"

Lucy blinked for a moment and she lift her head, seeing her best friend who was sitting in front of her. "What?"

"Why are you smiling?" Levy asked once again. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"No, no, of course not!" Lucy said frantically.

"Really?" Levy smirked evilly. She knows that Lucy was hiding something.

"Yes!" Lucy higher up her voice. But then she realized that she was too loud, making her to become a center of attention in the class. Aya-sensei shook her head. She never thought that Lucy can become so noisy.

"Lucy heartfilia, what are you doing? You're supposed to study now"

"I'm.. I'm sorry, Aya-sensei but Levy keep interrupting me" Lucy said as she pointed to Levy with her finger, making the blue-haired girl chocked.

"What the-?! I ain't interrupting you!" Levy said with a higher voice.

"Levy mcgarden, if you still interrupting her, we will begin the test, now" Aya-sensei said with a cold tone. Everyone who was hearing her, jaw-dropped.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"But-!"

"No 'but's, miss Levy" Aya sensei said as she walked away from them. "This is your first warning"

Levy bit her lower lips. She didn't do anything wrong. She turned her head to behind, with an angry face.

"Lu-chaannn!" She groaned but of course with a small voice.

"Hehehehehe, sorry Levy" Lucy chuckled a little. She felt so sorry for her best friend. Levy turned her head to the front quickly before Aya-sensei noticed her.

2 minutes later..

"Alright! Put your books away from the desk! It's time for the exam!" Aya-sensei shouted in front in the class, holding the papers. Soon, all the students widened their eyes, surprised.

"But we haven't finished I..."

"No more comment" Aya sensei said. "We don't have time. Hurry up otherwise I'll give you score 0 in your test later"

"Ye-yes, Aya-sensei" all the students sweat-dropped. Looks like Aya-sensei is PMS-ing today.

Xxx

09:00

Game time! Today, Tetsuya-sensei, the national language teacher is absent so class decided to play a game, dodge ball! They played it in the gym of course. Everyone was participating, except one person.

"Lu-chan, come on, join us!" Levy said, begging on her for the third time. Lucy shook her head. She wasn't in mood of playing games. "Sorry, Levy but I ain't in mood"

"Auw~" Levy said with a sad face. She wanted her to join the game so much. Suddenly, a hand touched Levy's shoulder from behind. The blue-haired girl turned her head.

"Let her be, Levy" Juvia said. "She isn't in mood in playing games, right, Lucy?"

Lucy nodded but at the same time, she sent a death glare to Juvia.

Juvia glared at Lucy too. They both were glaring to each other, making Levy confused.

"Come on, Levy" Juvia said as she pulled Levy's hand, dragging her to the game.

"Bye, Lu-chan" Levy waved her hand to her best friend. Lucy waved her hand too. And no longer after that, the game has started. Lucy sighed. She was the only one who didn't join the game. Well, it was so lonely but she got a bad feeling if she joined. She wished she had a chat friend like Levy, Erza, Gray and Natsu.

Wait, Natsu? Anyway, where's Natsu? Wasn't he in the gym too? Lucy stood up. She walked, heading to the gym door, leaving her class in the gym. She walked, walked until she saw her class sign. She opened the door. And she was right. Natsu was sleeping on his desk with his head inside his folding hand.

"Natsu, Natsu, wake up" Lucy said as she shook his body, softly to make sure his wig doesn't fall. "Natsu"

Strange. Natsu didn't respond. Usually, he will respond like groaning. Lucy lift his head a little and touched his forehead. She widened her eyes.

"Not again..." She mumbled.

Xxx

"What?! Natsu has a fever?! Again?!" Gray widened his eyes. Lucy nodded. The class was still playing the game but this time without Gray. He was called by the blonde-haired girl.

"Are you sure? His temperature is a bit higher than the normal"

"I know but this time, it's higher than usual" Lucy said. "Do you think we should take him to the dormitory?"

"Of course! It's better than in the infirmary" Gray said surely. "Did you tell sensei about it?"

"Yep" Lucy nodded. "He asked me to take him to his room"

"Now?"

"Yep"

Gray stopped asking, making an awkward silence between them. He felt so uneasy with the silence so he decided to ask her first.

"Are you sure you can handle him by yourself?" Gray asked again.

"Huh?"

"You know, like take care of him"

"I don't know" Lucy shrugged her shoulder. She wasn't sure if she could handle him by herself.

"Let me help you" Gray said as he stood up. Lucy blinked.

"No, you don't need to help me" Lucy stood up too. "I can take care of him by myself"

"Okay then" Gray said. "If you need help, just call me"

Lucy nodded. She held his hand as he walked to the field.

"Hm?"

"Actually, I need a little help" Lucy said nervously. Gray raised his eyebrow.

Xxx

Lucy opened her dormitory room. She walked in, followed by Gray who was lifting Natsu/Natsuki on his back. He put him on the bed. "If you need any help again, just call me, okay?"

"Yeah" Lucy nodded. "Thanks for helping me bring Natsu to dormitory"

"You're welcome" Gray said as he closed, leaving the room. Since he was in girls dormitory, he has to leave the place quickly before everyone suspected him as a pervert. Lucy has to take care of Natsu so she couldn't join the lesson for a day. The teacher has given her a permission to skip the school.

Lucy took a handkerchief from a drawer and washed it with a cold water. Then, she put it on his head as she took off his wig. She sighed. This going to be a tough day, again. She was the only one who can take care of him. Levy and Erza couldn't help because they didn't the secret. Gray, he must join the lesson, knowing that he has a remedy test after lunch break.

Lucy stared at Natsu's face. He was so cute when he slept. She smiled. "Get well soon, Natsu" she whispered.

Suddenly, a mumbling was coming from his mouth. Lucy approached her ear to Natsu but she still couldn't hear his mumbling. She didn't notice that her right ear was too close to Natsu's mouth so she could feel his breath, making her felt tickled.

"Auw, that was tickle" she quickly moved her face from him. "Natsu's breath was so hot" Lucy touched her ear. She blushed.

"Enough of the negative thinking, Lucy" she hit her head. "Think positive. This isn't shoujo manga"

Lucy turned on the air conditioner. She could feel a cold breeze was blowing to her. But soon she realized that Natsu didn't wear a blanket so she put a blanket on him but she put it on his face too, making him looked like a corpse in the hospital.

Lucy giggled. It seems her brain had a damage. She lift the blanket from his face, a little. Just as she lift the blanket, her hand was touched by someone, tightly. She blinked. It was Natsu's hand.

"Natsu?" She blinked. "Natsu, are you awake?"

Natsu didn't respond. He pulled the blonde-haired girl into the blanket, making her in the blanket too. Lucy widened her eyes. What's wrong with him? "Natsu, can you let me get out of here?"

Natsu didn't answer, however, he made a weird movement. Suddenly, Lucy felt something touched her waist.

Natsu wrapped his arm around Lucy's waist, making the blonde-haired girl blushing. The temperature in the blanket made the atmosphere became hotter.

"Oi, Natsu! What's wrong with you?!" Lucy said as she trying to escape from his arms but unfortunately, his grip was tighter than before, making Lucy couldn't escape anymore. Lucy bit her lower lips. Just what's happened to him? Why is he hugging her so sudden?

"Lisanna..." He whispered weakly. Lucy widened her eyes. Who is Lisanna? She keep asking that question.

"Natsu, can you.." Lucy said as she tried to escape from his hug but Natsu tighten his grip. Finally, Lucy tired of escaping. She let Natsu hugged her. His hot temperature was flowing to her body. Lucy blushed when she realized that they were too close.

Suddenly...

"Lu-chan~"

Lucy widened her eyes. She quickly released the hug but she still trapped.

"Lucy, we're coming in" the door was opened slowly. Lucy bit her lower lips. She forgot to lock the door. What should she do?

The door was closed and she could hear their sound.

They're coming!

Levy and Erza walked in to the room, making a big problem for Lucy.

**A/n : chapter 6 is done! I'm so excited. Sorry for the late update. I've got so many exam this week and unfortunately they were final exam. we still have 6 exam left (music, geography, history, economic, national language and chinese language). Luckily, we don't have a schedule after the exam so there will be more time. I'm sorry for the grammar and I hope you like this chapter. **

**And don't forget to review.**

**Ps : I won't make NaLi so don't misunderstand. And about GruVia, I will make a little scene but I won't make GruVia. For GaLe, of course I will make it because I love those pairing. JerZa, I will make it too. **

**Here are some preview for the next chapter ^^ :**

_**"So, what do you want from us?" Makarov asked as he drank his coffee. Lucy blinked in confusion.**_

_**"What I want?"**_

_**"Huh? You're searching for us, right?" Gildarts said. Lucy shook her head.**_

_**"No, I just want to deliver some food for him" she said as she pointed to the pink-haired boy. **_

_**"Thank goodness" Makarov sighed in relief. "By the way, I heard you know his secret, right?"**_

_**"Yep" Lucy said. "But I don't know if I can keep his secret" she glared at Natsu.**_

_**"Please, we're begging on you!" Makarov and Gildarts cried. "We will do anything you want"**_

_**"Anything that I want?"**_

_**"Yes"**_

_**Lucy smiled evilly.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously :**

_**Lucy tired of escaping. She let Natsu hugged her. Suddenly...**_

_**"Lu-chan~"**_

_**Lucy widened her eyes. She quickly released the hug but she still trapped. **_

_**"Lucy, we're coming in" the door was opened slowly. Lucy bit her lower lips. She forgot to lock the door. What should she do?**_

_**The door was closed and she could hear their sound.**_

_**They're coming!**_

**Warning : Grammar sucks**

**Chapter 7 : Punishment**

"Lu-chan! Where are you?" Levy shouted in excitement. She was bringing a small plastic bag. "We brought you some food~"

"Lucy?" Erza turned her head around. She raised her eyebrows. "Hmm... Her room is empty. It seems she's gone out somewhere"

"Auuw~" Levy sighed. "But I wanna play with her"

"Don't worry. We can play with her next time" Erza smiled. "By the way, I wonder where she's going?"

"Oh, oh, I know! Maybe we should call her!" Levy said as she took her cell phone from her pocket. She opened her contact and pressed the green button when she found her name on the screen.

_Trililit..._

Lucy widened her eyes. Her cell phone keep ringing in her pocket. She began sweating. She still in his arms.

_Trililit..._

Levy moved her sight to the blanket. It seems something was ringing in there. She began curious. She walked slowly to the blanket.

_Trilililt..._

Lucy closed her eyes, scared. Oh, now she's dead.

_Trililit..._

"By the way, Levy, I've heard Natsuki has a fever and Lucy was ordered to take care of her" Erza said, stopping Levy.

"Yeah" Levy nodded. "That's why I brought her some food" she lift the plastic bag.

"Maybe she's in the infimary or somewhere to take care of Natsuki" Erza said.

"Hmm, you right!" Levy said. "Maybe we should go in there"

"Right" Erza walked to the door, ready to leave the room. "Come on, Levy"

"Lu-chan, we leave you a food in here" Levy put the plastic bag which was filled with a food on the table. "Bye" she waved her hand even thought Lucy didn't see her.

Soon, the two girls leaved the room, making Lucy felt relief for a second. She released his grip from her waist, get out from the blanket and stood up quickly.

"Phew, that was so close" Lucy wiped her sweat on her forehead. "I guess I'm in luckily"

"Luce?"

Lucy turned her head to the opened blanket. She widened her eyes.

"Luce, what are you doing in here? You supposed at the school" He said like nothing's happened. He opened the blanket, stood up behind her.

Lucy sharpened her eyes. He nearly killed her and he acted like it was nothing? She could feel a fire in her heart when she saw his face. Violently, she threw a slap on his face.

_Slap!_

The pink-haired boy widened his eyes. He never thought she will do such a thing. He just woke up from his nightmare and suddenly Lucy slapped him.

"Don't ever touch me again" she glared as she grabbed the plastic bag and leaved the room.

Natsu rubbed his red cheek. He raised his eyebrows. "What the hell is wrong with her?" He mumbled. "Did I do something wrong?"

He didn't know the fact that he nearly kill her of embarrassment in front of her friends.

Xxx

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Lucy took another spoon. She was in the canteen, still wearing her uniform. "He nearly embarrassed me in front of my friends and he acted like nothing's happened?! Stupid! If I wasn't in luckily, it would be so embarrassing"

The canteen was empty because it was in the middle of lesson. Lucy drank her water and took another spoon again from the porridge from Levy. "Stupid Natsu..."

"Natsu? What's happened to him?"

Lucy chocked. Her eyeballs were about to popped out. She turned her head to behind. "What are you doing in here, Gray?" She squinted her eyes.

"Just greeting" Gray grinned. He sat beside Lucy immediately. "I'm bored so I decided to greet you"

"But is it okay to skip the lesson?" Lucy sweat-dropped. "Sensei might punish you"

"It's okay. He won't know it" Gray said as he turned his head around, checking if there's no teacher in there. "By the way, what are you doing here? I thought you're with Natsu"

Hearing that, Lucy's aura turned into murderous aura, making Gray paled. "Lu-Lucy?" Gray said, scared of her.

"Don't ever say his name in front of me" Lucy put her spoon into the porridge. Gray raised his eyebrows.

"What's wrong? You seems mad at him"

"Not 'seems' but it's 'really'" Lucy sighed.

"What's happened?"

"...you want to know?" Lucy took a breath and released it, ready to say it. "He nearly embarrassed me in front of my friends and he acted like nothing's happened! Stupid Natsu!" She said it loudly, making Gray blinked twice. She was really mad.

Suddenly, Gray chuckled, making a vein-popped appeared on Lucy's head. "What's so funny?!"

"N-Nothing" he said as he stood up. "I think you're too over-reacting"

"What?! I'm not over-reacting! He-"

"Maybe he had a nightmare" Gray put his hand inside his pockets. "Or maybe he was hallucinating"

"Hallucination?" Lucy blinked.

"Maybe" Gray shrugged. "Well, I gotta go. See ya" he ran to the outside by jumping through the window. Lucy stared at her porridge. She smiled.

"Well, maybe Gray was right. I'm too over-reacting. I gotta see him" she ate her porridge again and after she has finished it, she threw the plastic bag and walked to the school.

Xxx

"Natsu?" Lucy opened the door. "Natsu?" She began walking to everywhere but she got no one in there. She sighed.

"Where in the world is he?" She sat on her bed when suddenly she saw something on the table. It was a small paper. She took it.

_Luce, I'm in my studio. If you want to meet me, I'll be in the practice room. _

_-Natsu_

"That idiot... He still need a rest" Lucy groaned. "I should bring some food to him"

Xxx

In the practice room...

Natsu moved his feet again. He danced through the beat but then he missed another step again so he replayed it again. The dance wasn't so hard but why he couldn't do it? He sighed.

"I can't give up yet. I have to join that competition" Natsu clenched his fist. He moved his feet when suddenly the door was opened. He quickly stopped the music.

"Practice again?" The old man went in to the room. Natsu nodded.

"I heard you have a fever again" Makarov sighed. "You need a rest because you have so many works to do"

"I know" Natsu said. "But I have to practice"

Makarov walked to the young man. He looked at him. "You should express your feeling and enjoy the dance. You dance like a robot"

"But i-"

"Excuse me" suddenly, someone knocked the door. Makarov realized that the door was still opened. He walked to the door. "Who is it?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Who is it, jii-chan?" Natsu said.

Realizing it was an unknown guest, Makarov quickly ran to Natsu and jumped, closing his face with his two hands. Natsu widened his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Natsu removed his hands from his face, getting annoyed.

"Sst, it's a guest!"

"A guest?"

"Err... Am I interrupting something?"

Natsu's eyes sparkled as he saw the girl. He ran to her. "Luce!"

"Luce?" Makarov raised his eyebrows.

"Stop calling me 'Luce', Natsu" Lucy groaned.

"Natsu, who is this 'Luce'?" Makarov said as he pointed to her.

"She's my best friend" Natsu said as he pointed to her with his thumb. "And my roommate"

"Y-Your roommate?" Makarov widened his eyes. "You-You never told me that you have a roommat-" Natsu immediately stopped him by elbowing him. Lucy raised her eyebrows, wondering what he just said.

"Luce, this is my director, Makarov" Natsu said. "Jii-chan, this is Lucy, my-"

"Best friend and your roommate" Makarov continued. "You've just said it"

"Whaaa-! I'm sorry if I was rude" Lucy suddenly panicked. "My name is Lucy heartfilia. Nice to meet you" she bowed. Makarov just smiled. He lift his hand a little.

"It's okay. No need to be so formal" Makarov said. His eyes started to investigate her, looking at her. He put his hand under his chin. "You're so cute and pretty. I bet Natsu will like you"

"Huh?!" Lucy blinked in surprise. Her face turned into red as she heard that.

"Jii-chan!" Natsu blushed. His red face was too cute that Makarov could laugh so hard. Lucy was speechless as she looked Natsu's reaction.

"Hahahahahaha! Nice going, kid!" Makarov laughed. Realizing his stupid attitude, he cleared his throat soon. "Ahem! Natsu, Lucy, I need to talk to you in my office. I'll be waiting in there" he walked to the door, leaving the practice room. As the old man leaved, Natsu moved his sight to a plastic bag that Lucy brought.

"Luce, what is that?" He pointed to the plastic bag. Lucy looked at the bag then she smiled.

"It's a food for you" Lucy answered, making Natsu drooled. He was so excited.

"Finally, a food! I'm so starving" Natsu said. He walked closer to Lucy when suddenly he tripped something and fell toward Lucy. The blonde-haired girl widened her eyes. It was too late for her to dodge. Soon, the two teenager fell.

_Bruk!_

"Ouch!" Lucy groaned.

"Auw!" Natsu groaned too. He was about to stand when suddenly he realized he was touching something soft. He looked at his right hand. He blushed.

"Whaaa-!"

"Kyaaaaaa!" Lucy shouted as she pushed Natsu hardly from her. She quickly folded her hand, covering her chest from him. "Y-You pervert!"

Natsu looked at his hand again. He just touching her boobs! His face turned redder as he thought it again. "N-No, Luce! It just an acciden-"

"I don't believe you! I hate you!" Lucy twitched. "First, you almost embarrassed me and you acted like nothing was happened. Second, you grabbed my boobs! I hate you! I hate you!" She threw the plastic bag into the wooden floor and walked to the door. Natsu stood up, running to her.

"Look, Luce! It was a misunderstand. I didn't mean to do anything to you!"

"Liar, liar, liar!" Lucy shouted. "I'll never forgive you unless you beg on me"

"But it was just-"

"Quiet, you-"

"Whoa, whoa! Look likes there's a fight in here!"

Lucy turned her head to behind while Natsu lift his head. He widened his eyes. "Gildarts!"

"Heya, kiddo! Master has been waiting for you guys" Gildarts grinned as he pointed to the outside with his thumb. "And you must be Lucy, the cute girl also Natsu's girlfriend"

"What the-! I'm not his girlfriend!" Lucy shouted in anger.

"Whoa, easy, girl" Gildarts sweat-dropped. "Anyway, you two must hurry or master will be angry"

"Okay" Natsu nodded. He grabbed Lucy's hand. "Come on, Luce. We have to g-"

"Don't. Touch. Me" Lucy glared at him as she took away her hand from Natsu's grip. She walked, following Gildarts quickly before Natsu stopped her.

"Ugh, she's really mad at me" Natsu mumbled. He rubbed his hair, confused. "Maybe I should apologize to her"

Xxx

In the office...

"Thank you" Makarov nodded as Gildarts put his coffee on the table. The four people were in the office, place in second floor. Lucy moved her chair further from Natsu, making the pink-haired boy sighed. He has apologized to her for many times in the corridor before but she hasn't forgive him yet.

The old man cleared his throat, opening the conversation. "So, what do you want from us?" Makarov asked as he drank his coffee. Lucy blinked in confusion. What does he mean?

"What I want?"

"Huh? You're searching for us, right?" Gildarts said. Lucy shook her head.

"No, I just want to deliver some food for him" she said as she pointed to the pink-haired boy, with an unhappy face.

"Thank goodness" Makarov sighed in relief. "By the way, I heard you know his secret, right?"

"Yep" Lucy said. "But I don't know if I can keep his secret" she glared at Natsu, making Natsu sweated. Hearing that, Makarov and Gildarts paled.

"Please, we're begging on you!" Makarov and Gildarts cried. "You have to keep his- I mean our secret"

"Why me? Why don't you ask other people?"

"Because you're the one who we can rely on" Gildarts said with a panicked tone.

"Yes! We will do anything you want"

"Anything that I want?"

"Yes"

Lucy smiled evilly. She turned her head to the right, smirking at Natsu. Natsu gulped as he looked her smile. "Lu-Luce?"

"Oh, so you'll do anything that I want. Well, I do have a favor"

"What is it?" Makarov drank his coffee again.

"I want Natsu to become my slave for a week" Lucy said, making Makarov spitted out his coffee. He coughed while Natsu widened his eyes. His face was turned into horrified face.

"W-W-What?!" Gildarts chocked. "B-But why? He-"

"You said that you will do anything that I want" Lucy said with a murderous aura. It seems that she was so pissed off. "Then, I want Natsu as my slave for a week"

"B-But-"

"It's okay, Gildarts" Makarov whispered as he elbowed him, making he stopped. "Okay then, Lucy. You can make Natsu as your slave... For a week"

"What the hell?! Jii-chan, you can't be serious!" Natsu stood up as he hit the table with his both palms. "I don't want to become her slave! Even for a week!"

Hearing that, Lucy immediately glared at Makarov, didn't care if he's the director or not, making the two man paled. Gildarts quickly pulled Natsu away from the office, brought him to the corridor. "Natsu, please, you have to become her slave. Just for a week" Gildarts whispered.

"But she become so cruel. I didn't know what will happen if I become her slave" Natsu said with an unhappy face.

"But please! Just for a week! If you don't guarantee her wish, then we're over" Gildarts said. "It's all your fault after all"

"What?! Me?! My fault?!" Natsu said with a higher voice. "Yes it's true. But I have apologized to her"

"Well, just accept this as your apologize to her" Gildarts whispered as he pushed Natsu to the office. Natsu groaned. Oh, he doesn't like this.

Xxx

"Natsu, a tea please" Lucy said as she sat down on her chair. Her hand were folded in front of her chest, acting like she was a queen.

"Yes, my lady" Natsu said as he walked to the small kitchen and made a tea quickly. The two teenager were in their room. Lucy smiled, satisfied. Oh, She felt like she wanted to suffer him more and more. Her smile faded away as Natsu came with a tea on his hand.

"Here is it, my lady" Natsu said as he gave the tea to Lucy. The blonde-haired girl took it and immediately drank it. Suddenly, she spitted out the tea and put it on the table.

"Ouch, the tea is too plain" Lucy said. "I want a sweet tea not a plain tea! Have you put the sugar yet?!"

"Y-yes, i-"

"Put it again!" Lucy gave the tea to Natsu violently. Natsu twitched. He grabbed the cup and dropped it to the floor deliberately. Lucy, who was surprised of the breaking sound, lift her feet quickly. "KYAAA!"

"Ups, looks like I dropped the cup" Natsu said with a huge smile. "Want me to make it again?"

"Y-Yes" Lucy said. A small sweat appeared on her face. It seems Natsu was searching for a fight. A thunder appeared between them. Natsu took the pieces of the cup and threw into the rubbish can. He walked to the kitchen to make the tea again.

"Be sure to put the sugar" Lucy shouted.

"Yes, my lady" Natsu said with a soft voice.

Lucy smiled evilly while Natsu groaned. He hoped that the day goes by fast and Lucy will forgive him.

**Review please ~**

**Preview for the next chapter :**

_**Lucy leaned her head on his shoulder. Somehow, she felt a warmness from him. Natsu patted her head from behind. That night was so relaxing for them in the park until suddenly...**_

_**"Lu-Lu-chan?"**_

_**Lucy opened her eyes as she heard those voice. She stood up and covered her mouth while Natsu widened his eyes. They looked so shock.**_

_**"Le-Levy?" Lucy said with her lips trembled.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously :**

_**Lucy smiled evilly while Natsu groaned. He hoped that the day goes by fast and Lucy will forgive him.**_

**Chapter 8 : Caught!**

30 minutes before school, Lucy still taking a bath while Natsu has ready. He wore his long pink hair wig and put a lipstick on his lips. Then, he put his long socks and put a clip hair on his wig. He looked at the mirror. All ready.

"Oi, Luc-"

"Call me madam!" Lucy shouted from the bathroom.

"Madam, have you finished yet?"

"Just a minute" Lucy get out from the bathtub. Then she took her towel, wrapped her body with it and opened the door. "Turn back! I'm going to change!"

"Yes, madam" Natsu turned back, facing to the window. Lucy walked to the wardrobe, in front of the bathroom. She took her uniforms and wore it. Natsu looked at his watch. 20 minutes before the bell ring.

"Lucy, are you done?"

"Call. Me. Madam" Lucy said with a unhappy face.

"Lu-I mean madam, are you done yet?"

"Yes" Lucy nodded. She tied her ribbon and combed her blonde hair. Then she tied it with her blue ribbon into a side ponytail. She was looked so cute. "Where's my bag?"

"Here" Natsu gave her bag. Lucy took it. Then, she pointed to the door with her finger.

"What?" Natsu raised his eyebrows, didn't know her action.

"Open the door"

"But you're closer to-"

"I said OPEN THE DOOR!"

Natsu groaned. He walked to the door and opened it. Lucy walked to the outside through the door with a satisfied face. It was fun to see Natsu's trouble face. She wanted this will be forever.

Natsu hoped this will end soon. He felt like he wanted shout 'WHERE'S THE JUSTICE?!' To the world. Yep, the truth is it was his fault but it was happened accidentally. It was unfair for him.

Well, maybe waiting is the only way he can do. He sighed heavily as he closed the door, following Lucy from behind.

Xxx

Gray blinked for several times. He just... He just couldn't believe what he just see. While Levy made a sad face and Erza shook her head, felt pity to the person who stood behind the blonde-haired girl with a teapot in his hand.

"One more cup, please" Lucy said as she lift her cup, giving him a sign. Natsu nodded, with an unhappy face. He added the tea in her cup and put it in front of her.

"Thanks"

"Luc-"

"Madam, please!"

"I mean, madam, how long I have to keep standing like this? You never let me sit since this morning" Natsu said as he looked his legs. He wasn't allow to seat even in the lesson since this morning. The teacher at first raised their eyebrows, asking him why he didn't seat. When Natsu was about to answer, suddenly Lucy answered it. She said that Natsu's legs has a problem which he can't sit so he has to stand. What a great excuse.

Lucy looked at Natsu with a unhappy face. "Keep standing like that for a week"

"What?!" Natsu jaw-dropped. Was she kidding him? "But my legs-"

"Stop asking or you'll keep like that for 2 week" Lucy threaten him. Natsu, who was scared, bowed for several times.

"I'm sorry, madam. I'll never asking that question again"

"Good"

"So scary" a small sweat appeared on Gray's face. He, with Erza and Levy were watching them from far. Well, Lucy and Natsu was in the position, basically in the corner of canteen where rarely people in there because they believed that there's a ghost in there.

"What did they say, Gray?" Levy said with a curious face. Gray was the only one who can hear their conversation because he has a sharp ears.

"She said that Natsuki has to stand like that for a week"

"Poor Natsuki" Levy mumbled with a sad face.

"By the way, what's wrong with those two?" Erza asked. "It seems they have a bad relationship this lately"

"Dunno. It seems they were fighting" Gray shrugged his shoulder. "Well, we can't do anything to them but watching"

"Wish you luck, Natsuki" Levy mumbled.

Xxx

16:00

The wind was blown too strong. The cloud turned into black. It seems it's going to rain. Lucy had an extra lesson in singing so she back home latter than usually.

"Rain..." She mumbled. And so, the rain began pouring down the earth. She cursed herself, why could she forget her umbrella? The only way to get back to the dormitory was running through the rain. She lift her bag above her head.

"There's no choice but run" Lucy was about to run when suddenly an umbrella covered her. Lucy lift her head, looking who was it.

"You will get cold if you run, madam"

Lucy looked at Natsu. He wasn't wearing his wig anymore again. Then, the two teenager walked to the gate among the rain. Lucy blushed as she realized that she was in one umbrella with Natsu. "Thanks..." She said with a soft voice that Natsu couldn't hear her.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"N-Nothing!" Lucy said as she looked to another direction. She couldn't be like this. She has to be cold toward him. "N-Ne, Natsu.."

"Hm?"

"C-Can you escort me to the park tonight?"

Natsu raised his eyebrows. "What for?"

"Well, I want to take a walk. Can you?"

Natsu smiled. "Sure. Anything for my madam"

_He's not mad or annoyed?!_ Lucy groaned in her deep heart. Her purposed was making Natsu became annoyed or mad. But instead annoyed, he obeyed all her orders without any trouble. Lucy thought maybe escorting her to the park can hold up his dancing practice. But it seems he has nothing to do.

"O-Okay" Lucy said. Natsu still smiling. Oh, he has become her butler for real this time.

Xxx

18:00

"Miss? Miss?"

Levy opened her eyes a little, still sleepy. She rubbed her eyes, trying to see the person who woke her. "What is it?"

"The library is going to close" the young woman said. Levy looked at the watch. She yawned. "Okay. But before that, can I return this book to the bookshelf?" Levy asked as she took the book.

"Err.. You don't have to. Let me return it" the woman said but Levy refused. She shook her head.

"It's okay. Let me return it by myself" Levy stood up from her chair and walked to the bookshelf. "About the library, you can go home first"

"But, what abo-"

"I can close it by myself" Levy said. The young woman didn't sure her suggestion but then she gave a key to her and leaved.

"Don't forget to lock the door"

"Okay" Levy nodded. And then, she put the book to its place but the place was too high so she couldn't reach it. "Come on, come on..."

Suddenly, a hand took the book from her hand and put it back to its place. Levy turned to behind. She surprised when she saw a man with a scary appearance. It was him again!

"T-Thanks" Levy said to the man with a cute smile. But instead of saying 'you're welcome', the black-haired man yawned. Seeing his reaction, Levy twitched. "At least you said 'you're welcome' or something!"

"Okay, Okay, you're welcome" the man said with a lazy tone. It seems he just woke up judging by his sleepy face.

"If you want to sleep, then go back to your dormitory" Levy said, knows that he just want to sleep in the library. Library is a place for read not for sleep.

"Same for you"

"What?"

"You were sleeping too, right?"

Levy's face turned into red. She was embarrassed. "B-But, i-it was accidental"

"Well, whatever, I'm going home first, shorty" the black-haired man said as he walked to the door, leaving Levy, still embarrassed. Levy walked to the door too. But when she took one step, she seems stepped something. She bend down, taking the thing. It was a wallet. She opened the wallet and caught a picture. It was his.

_Maybe I should return it tomorrow_, Levy thought. She sighed. _I don't want to go to the dormitory yet. Maybe I should go to the park_.

Xxx

18:00

"Ah, what a nice breeze" Lucy said as she smelled the night air. "Luckily the rain has stopped one hour ago. Right, Natsu?" She turned to behind, asking the man a question.

"Yes" Natsu said formally. Lucy twitched. Actually, she's getting annoyed of his formal attitude. But it was her fault to turn her as her slave. Wait, he doesn't like her slave. Instead her slave, he was like her butler.

"Madam, it's 6 o'clock now. Won't you have dinner right now?" Natsu said as he bowed. Lucy twitched again. Uh oh. Now he has turned into a butler, for real!

"No" Lucy shook her head. She doesn't want this. She doesn't want Natsu turn into a butler. It was so weird. Last morning, Natsu still the same but now, he wasn't himself again. What the hell is happened to him?! Did his head just hit something like stone or what? She has to stop this! "Err... Natsu?"

"Hm? What is it, madam?"

"I think I take back the punishment"

"Eh?"

"I take back the punishment! I forgive you!" Lucy said with a louder voice. Natsu froze. He was forgiven? So easily? A huge smile appeared on his face. He jumped, welcoming the happiness.

"Finally!" He shouted in excitement. Lucy became confused of his words. What does he mean?

"I knew it! If I become a different person and talk formally, she will forgive me! You're so clever, Natsu even though you skip the practice!" Natsu said, praising himself, didn't realize that Lucy heard him. Lucy made a mad face. A vein-popped appeared on her head. She clenched her fist, ready to punch her as strong as she could.

"Hoo, so that's the story, huh?.."

Natsu's face became paled. He walked back as Lucy walked to him. "L-Look, Luce, I-I.."

"YOU JERK! YOU'LL DIE!" Lucy shouted in with a mad face as she punched Natsu, flying him to the bench. Natsu groaned in pain. He didn't expect that Lucy could be so strong. He rubbed his stomach where he was punched.

"Lucy, I-I was joking" Natsu said. "I-"

"I don't care about your jok-" suddenly, Lucy sneezed, stopping her words. She rubbed her nose and continued saying. "I will kill yo-" she sneezed again. Seeing that, Natsu smirked.

"Having a cold?"

"No, I-" Lucy sneezed again. She was getting annoyed of her sneeze. "Stop sneezing, you little bit-" she sneezed again. Natsu laughed hardly. Lucy was really funny.

"What's wrong with this nose? I was fine befor-" she sneezed again. She rubbed her nose, which turned into red. "It can't be because of that rain"

Suddenly, a forehead touched her forehead, making them became closer. Lucy blushed as his eyes stared at her. So close. She could feel his breath.

"Well, you seems have a cold" Natsu said as he removed his head from her. "Wanna go home?"

"But I want a little longer" Lucy said. Somehow, she felt so tired so she walked to the bench and sat on there. She sighed. The wind somehow was too cold for her.

"I think you should go home. Your body says so" Natsu said as he sat beside her. Lucy shook her head. Natsu, who tired of her stubbornness, decided to stay with her. The night breeze made Lucy became sleepy. She tried to open her eyes widely but at the end, she became half-asleep.

Natsu looked at Lucy with a smile. She was near to sleep. Natsu's hand reached her head and put it on his shoulder. Lucy, who realized his action quickly moved her head from it.

"Sleep on my shoulder" Natsu said, ordering her. At first, Lucy wasn't sure but then she followed his order.

Lucy leaned her head on his shoulder. Somehow, she felt a warmth from him. Natsu patted her head from behind. That night was so relaxing for them in the park until suddenly...

"Lu-Lu-chan?"

Lucy opened her eyes as she heard those voice. She stood up and covered her mouth while Natsu widened his eyes. They looked so shock.

"Le-Levy?" Lucy said with her lips trembled.

Xxx

"Ah, what a nice breeze" Levy said as she opened her hand widely, enjoying the breeze. She was walking in the park, got nothing to do in the dormitory. Erza was busy with some council stuff.

Levy looked around the park. It was a perfect time to take a walk in there. She sighed. "I wish Lu-chan is in here"

Suddenly...

"YOU JERK! YOU'LL DIE!"

Levy widened her eyes, surprised. She turned to back, searching for the source of sound. It was Lucy's voice? There's no mistake. But why was she shouting? And who she was shouting at?

"Lucy, I-I was joking"

A boy's voice? Was he with Lucy? Levy keep walking to the source.

"I don't care about your jok- *sneeze*"

The sound keep louder.

"I will kill yo- *sneeze*"

"Having a cold?"

"No, I- *sneeze*. Stop sneezing, you little bit *sneeze*"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"What's wrong with this nose? I was fine befor *sneeze*. It can't be because of that rain"

Levy keep walking, following the sound. She has been hearing the conversation until she saw someone on the bench. Two people. She walked closer to them until she realized that it was someone that she knows. She widened her eyes.

"Lu-Lu-chan?" She walked to the front of them.

Lucy opened her eyes as she heard those voice. She stood up and covered her mouth while Natsu widened his eyes. They looked so shock.

"Le-Levy?" Lucy said with her lips trembled.

"Lu-chan, who is he? And why are you doing in here?" Levy said with a shock expression.

"I-I.." Lucy couldn't speak anything again. She didn't feel a fever again.

"W-Who is he, Lu-chan?" Levy pointed to Natsu.

"H-He..." Lucy was speechless this time. She looked at Natsu, asking him for help. But Natsu couldn't do anything too. He gave a sign to Lucy which made she became surprised.

"A-Are you sure?" Lucy whispered to him.

"We don't have a choice right now" Natsu said. "Tell her"

"Lu-chan?" Levy was confused with those two.

"Levy-chan, actually..."

Xxx

"Oh" Levy made an 'o' shape-mouthed. "So that's the story. Why don't you tell me earlier?" She protested. Lucy sweat-dropped.

"Well, I can't because... It's a long story, though, but I'm sorry, Levy" Lucy said, regretting. Levy made a sad face.

"Lu-chan, we're best friend. We share our secret for each other" Levy said. "But I never thought you would keeping a secret from me" she said with a sad tone, no, nearly cry tone. her eyes were getting wet and she was ready to cry! Both Lucy and Natsu panicked. She was going to cry!

"L-Levy, I-I'm sorry. I won't do this again but please, don't cry" Lucy said, begged on her. Natsu wanted to cheer her up, stopping her from crying, but he was nobody for her. Levy covered her face with her hands. It took a long time to covering her face. Then, she opened it.

"Hehe, I was joking" Levy grinned to the two teenager. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna cry just because of that"

Lucy and Natsu sighed in relief. What a relief! "Levy, stop like that! I was panicked before"

"Hehehe, peace!" Levy made a peace sign to her best friend. Then, she looked at Natsu, who gulped. "By the way, we haven't known each other yet. Can I know your name?"

"Sure" Natsu nodded. "I'm Natsu. Nice to meet you"

"I'm Levy. I'm sure you know my name. Nice to meet you too"

Lucy sighed again. Her heart was about to explode when Levy came. She thought Levy would tell everyone about this. But the fact is no. Levy is good at keeping secret. So it will be safe if Levy keep it.

"Anyway, anyway,.." Levy exclaimed, waking Lucy up from her daydreaming. "I've got a question for you guys"

"What is it?"

"Are you two..." Levy's turned into red. "... Dating?"

Hearing that, Natsu and Lucy blushed. They shook their head together and made a 'x' sign with their hands. "No!"

"Is that so?" Levy became disappointed. "But you two were so romantic when I saw you guys. That's too bad"

Lucy blushed. She just realized that she was resting her head on Natsu's shoulder! No wonder Levy thought they were dating. Natsu looked at his watch. He sighed.

"It's already 7 o'clock" Natsu said. "We should get home, especially you, Lucy"

"Hm? Me? Why?" Lucy raised her eyebrows. Her finger was pointing herself.

"You have a cold. You should get rest"

"But I don't have a cold again" Lucy said proudly. "Look, now I'm healt-" suddenly, she sneezed. Natsu and Levy sweat-dropped. Speaking of the devil.

"B-But, I-I was healed be-" she sneezed. She was trying to convince those two but her nose as if was trying to obstruct her. "*sneeze* son of a bit-!"

"Come on, Lucy, stop yelling at your nose" Natsu said as he grabbed her hand, pulling her. "Come on, Levy. You should get home. It's getting dark"

Levy nodded.

Xxx

The next morning..

"It's glad you didn't mad again" Erza said to Lucy. The blonde-haired girl chuckled. She was sitting beside Natsu, who hasn't speaking a word since Erza came. Levy smiled. Yeah, it was glad that Natsu was no longer her slave or something.

"Yeah" Gray nodded, agreed.

"Still catch a cold, Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"Nope. I'm better" Lucy answered. Glad she just had a cold in one night.

"That's good"

"Hey, since you both has become friends again, why don't we have a karaoke this after school?"

"Great idea!" Levy nodded with excitement. "Will you come too, Lu-chan, Na-chan (Natsu's new nickname from Levy)?"

"Err... I don't know" Lucy said, doubt of her invitation. She looked at Natsu who set the same face as Lucy. Actually, Lucy and Natsu didn't mind about it. But the problem is Erza is coming too. Natsu don't want her to know because two people is just enough to know his secret. Erza smiled at Natsu.

"Don't worry, Natsu. We're not gonna bite you" she said with a soft voice that nobody could hear it except Natsu and Lucy. Both Natsu and Lucy raised their eyebrows. Natsu?

"Oh, I forgot to tell you" Levy said when she looked their confused expression. "I told Erza about your secret so don't worry about it"

Natsu and Lucy widened her eyes while Gray hit his forehead, face-palming.

"LEVYYYYYY!"

**Review please ~**

**Preview for next chapter :**

**"Natsu?"**

**"Hm? What is it?" Natsu turned to Lucy as he took his towel. **

**"Don't you realize something important?"**

**"What?"**

**"Have you forgotten that you're a boy?"**

**Natsu widened his eyes as the towel fell from his hand. "AH! What should I do? There's no way I take a bath with the boys. They gonna suspect me!"**

**"How about you take a bath after the boys?"**

**"Are you crazy? It's sensei's turn!" **

**Lucy bit her lower lips. She never thought school trip would be so complicated.**


End file.
